harry's big adventure
by hadrianlopez1
Summary: harry finds out that he has other relatives besides the dursley he goes to america to find them he finds tsin?here's more to things than how they first appear can he change the future?Will he go to hogwarts?Will he save sirius from prisn?
1. Chapter 1

Hadrian's big adventure

lovely bonesxharry potter crossover rated m.

Hi my name is Hadrian james Potter. my life was always hectic, when I was just 1 years old a mad wizard (yes i said wizard) killed off my parents and named me the savior of the wizarding world. I was dropped off at my aunt petunia at an early age. When I was 5 I learned that I was really special I could move things with my mind, here thoughts, see into the future,teleport to anyplace I want, talk to animals,a photographic memory, and fly. I learned to develope my abilitys when I was 8 I learned I had more family by reading my aunts thoughts, while my relatives were out at dinner and I was stuck out of my cubboard. I went inside my uncle's bedroom looked inside his draws untill i found the extra 2000 pounds he keeps for emergencies, I gather everything I would need until I could get to he bank and somehtings to keep afterwards this include food,clothes and books, tools. I knew I had only 1 hour before the Dursly got back Ineed to make it count.

I know its not good its my first fanfiction and I'm not really use to writting stories that much please forgive me. I would like to have your input on what I should put in the story thank you.I hope you like my story I put alot of work on lovely bones or harry potter don't belong to me they belong to there respectful writters butI don't really know there names so sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hadrian's big adventure**_

_**lovely bonesxharry potter crossover rated m.**_

_**I was able o get away from the house before the dursley got back. I trecked through little whinning trying to find a taxi that could take me to central london it was a long walk until I came across a green taxi. I new that taxi wasn't what regular taxi colors are but something about it drew me in and that made me wairy. I cautiously walked up to it and peered in, in the driver's seat was a skeloton I somehow knew that it was somehow alive I guess it was my wizard senses partraying again. I looked in the back seat only to see a midnignt black horse with the most extrordinary wings ever they were white with silver and black edges he looked beautiful. "Hey little boy what do you want" I jumped and turned around so fast that I fell backwards I must of looked really funny because it seem someone was laughing really hard. I looked up and saw the most beautiful person I ever seen...**_

_**Sorry about leaving it unfinish I'm thinking about who that person should be and I'm also getting ready for homecoming tonight so sorry.I'll get back on this story real soon but should I put more crossover in this story pick a vote**_

_**lord of the rings**_

_**Gundam Wing/AC**_

_**addams family**_

_**naruto**_

_**inuyasha**_

_**twilight**_

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer**_

_**angel**_

_**choose your pick please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hadrian's big adventure

lovely bonesxharry potter crossover rated m.

He looked like someone I would read out a fairytale blue eyes, long blond hair that goes down to his waist, tall figure, fit but not to fit, he had a smile that made my knees go weak, I felt so drown to this person it was like he could complete me. He smiled at me and repeated his question I took me a couple of minutes to collect my thoughts I spoke but my voice was shacky "I-I-I-I I ummm h-have to g-go-o ummm to ummm Gringotts yea that it" the beauttiful man laugh a little at me. I felt like a moron for stuttering wh was I even thinking this grown-up would want a 8 year-old crushing on them ell unless they were a pervert but this man was to pretty to be that he could only be an angel 'harry stop it get your head ou the gutter.' I looked up to the angel (the name i'm going to call him until I learn his name) only to see him looking at me like he found a great discovery. He lifted me up in his arms they were so warm that I didn't bother protesting bout being carried we hopped into the cab and the skeloton came to life and started driving in a random diraction but the angel didn't seem like he was going to tell it were we was going and seem comfortable enough to put me on his lap. I gave a timid smile he spoke it sounded heavenly " we will go to gringotts and I hope you don't mind but what is your name" I realise then I haven't told him my name I felt my cheeks burning up. "Hadrian but you could call me harry or ry or rain" " why rain" "I love he rain some musch that people just started calling me that excuse me I hope you don't mind me asking but what is your name" now it was his time to blush. "Sorry my name is Legolas, prince of mirkwood I've come here because I am on a quest to find my soulmate but it seem like luke is on my side because I finally found you." I looked up at him in curiosity and hope would this mean I could have someone who loves me but I'm to young would he wait for me. It seemed like he had read my mind because he said "I will wait until you are of age to persue and not sooner I will love you for all eternity so don't worry about any of that stuff just know I will follow you to the end of the earth just to make you happy."My heart felt like it was skipping a beat those words made me so happy I couldn't think of anything else but to somehow show him what he meant to me in that moment so i kissed him and it was magical I thinked him for making me feel loved and waiting for me. He looked like he was going to say something but before he could the cab stopped in front of a small dingy pub that looke dlike it was over run by dust legolas climbed out the cab with me in his arms and set me down. After I got over the embarassment of people seeing me being carried I grabbe dhis hand and we enter the pub. Dispite the outside appearance it actually looked quite clean and busy by the looks at it I tugged on my soulmate to the back just like I remeber my parents doing when they were alive. There was a brick wall but I knew that it was just a barrior to digion alley I reached over a trashcan and tapped a few bricks just like I seen my mother do all those years ago the barrior finally opened. "Welcome to digion alley"I said to legolas I realised I let go of his hand so I grabbed it and manuvered my way through the crowd until I spot a big whit marble building with the most interesting guards they seemed to scan people for what I could assume as possible treats. I took a deep breathe and dragged legolas in the rather enchanting building I walked in and went to the first one if those interesting creatures that was free while going to it I overheard awoman insult the goblins? she called them. I stopped and spoke in a soft voice but it was clear that everyone could here me because they were looking at me yo know its rude to talk to someone like that they are just doing ther jobs you should at least show some respect to them. After all they are kind enough to look after your money that should at least earn your respect because they kept it safe for so long." The goblins looked at me in awe but the lady was furious she lunged at me...

Sorry for stopping ther but have to go to bed read to see what happens next and please tell me what you think.


End file.
